


Suit and Tie

by skivvysupreme



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Future Fic, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine really loves listening to Kurt talk about his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

As an elementary school teacher, Blaine gets a lot of time off during the summer. He tells himself he’ll be more productive, that he’ll remodel his and Kurt’s shared home office, that he’ll finally master the soufflé recipe that Kurt has tried and failed to teach him for years, that sort of thing.

In reality, he spends most of his time marathoning TV shows he couldn’t keep up with during the school year. After his morning work-out and running of errands, he showers, changes into clean sweats, and plants himself in front of the TV with his lunch. And there he sits, until Kurt comes home.

Blaine’s current show is _Mad Men_ , because he’d never gotten into it while it was on the air but his taste for retro has always been a constant. And that’s starting to become an issue, because Kurt always comes home from work in rather sleek summer suits. Undeniably modern, but just as smooth and controlled as these retro men Blaine’s been watching. Kurt never got into the show because he found it too sexist, but there’s a vague fantasy brewing in Blaine’s mind, one that he has yet to tell Kurt about due to that very fact.

Kurt has a tendency to come home tense, with patience so fried that Blaine’s taken to having a glass of wine ready for him before he walks in the door. Of course, the fashion world spends summer cranking out huge editorials and negotiating with advertisers in anticipation of the September issue. And this will be Kurt’s third September issue, but his first as the intern wrangler, and he spends the first thirty minutes after he gets home ranting about everything that everyone else is messing up. Why can’t anyone just do their damn job and stop acting like children, hmm?

Blaine agrees. He spends all year with children and absolutely adores them, even plans on having them with Kurt at some point. But right now, his man is so far removed from the world of children, the world Blaine lives in more often than not, that it’s like Kurt has become this whole new refreshing creature to him now. Kurt is an escape into a world of suits, tailoring, efficiency, and _power_ that Blaine forgot actually exists outside of his Netflix binges. God, the more he listens to Kurt talk about his day, the more he wants to just drop and whimper at his feet.

Blaine loses track of what Kurt is even saying sometimes, because _there it is_ , that set in Kurt’s jaw that could slice glass, it’s the one where his chin juts out and he’s grinding his teeth, _shit_. Kurt is so irritated by these fucking amateurs, knows he wasn’t this inept when he was new, so why is he the only goddamn adult? Blaine could hug every single one of these people pissing his husband off. He hates for Kurt to be truly upset, but fuck, he wants him frustrated.

After one particularly trying day, Kurt’s in the kitchen, pacing and ranting some more, and Blaine is sitting there at the table like always, listening. The click of Kurt’s boots is so sharp on the hardwood floor, back and forth and over and over like it’s ticking time for some sort of bomb, and maybe it is because Blaine’s been hard since he heard Kurt drop his keys outside the door, before he stormed in nearly hissing with curses. And now, still ticking away, Kurt keeps squeezing and releasing his fists like he needs something to hold onto.

Kurt hasn’t noticed what he’s doing to Blaine right now. This day must have really stitched itself into his skin, because his voice is only getting shakier with it like his seams are being pulled apart, and now Blaine can’t even hear the one thing that was keeping him steady. The countdown’s gone muted because Kurt’s trying to collect himself with that full pink bottom lip between his teeth, and then both lips press hard together, and one hand’s rubbing his neck where Blaine knows he’d feel the faintest stubble if he could only slide his tongue over it, and fuck it, the countdown is over.

Blaine drops out of the kitchen chair onto his knees and leans his whole front against Kurt’s legs. He grabs one of those tense, clenching/unclenching hands that’s still searching for something to hold, and digs it into his own hair until the fingernails are on his scalp. He can’t control his lungs anymore, he’s breathing too hard and hot against Kurt’s crotch to be anything but too-far-gone. And he puts one hand on Kurt’s ass and whines into Kurt’s zipper, “What can I do for you?”

Kurt is surprised, because he was so caught up in his stress, but his hand has stopped shaking now that it’s in Blaine’s hair, so he tightens his fingers and Blaine moans and twitches forward. Kurt can feel Blaine hard against his leg, and Blaine is barely holding himself upright because his mouth just keeps pressing harder and harder against Kurt through his pants like he’s falling forward. Blaine is so ready, but he needs to pay attention and do what Kurt says.

Kurt can feel Blaine grasping at him, focusing all he has on Kurt like he won’t breathe without him and can’t breathe because of him. Kurt twists the fingers in his curls even tighter, and the hand Blaine isn’t using to squeeze Kurt’s ass shoots to Kurt’s belt. He bites the leather and moans into it, and Kurt can’t even think about the tooth marks for how fast his cock is pushing back against Blaine’s chin through the fabric, trying to greet that eager heat.

Blaine curls his fingers under the waistband and pulls, but he won’t do another thing without Kurt’s instruction, so he puts his mouth back against Kurt’s cock and says – and he wasn’t planning on this but it just slips out – “Please, Mr. Hummel, tell me.” Kurt’s resulting groan is loud above his head, and Blaine presses his tongue along the zipper, and that does it.

Kurt grabs Blaine by the wrist and slides his other hand down to the back of Blaine’s neck, then drags him along as he backs into the kitchen counter. Blaine doesn’t even flinch; he just braces himself to stay upright and slides on his knees across the polished wooden floor. His sweatpants slip a little, but the fabric against him only reminds him that he’s still so fucking hard. Jesus, how long has Kurt been home?

Kurt finally speaks, and his voice isn’t that high keen of rage anymore, but gravelly with his throat gone dry like he can barely scrape out the words, because what the fuck has gotten into Blaine? He just says, “Let me out,” because anything more complex is just too much for him right now.

Blaine opens the leather belt and finally, _finally_ gets to tug that zipper down. He pulls Kurt out of his pants and underwear as gently as he can and just strokes him, his touch light but steady. Blaine wants his next instruction, but when he looks up at Kurt, Kurt’s lip is back between his teeth like he can’t talk again. He’s waiting for Kurt to tell him what he needs so that he can do it, because someone has to listen to him for once, but… _no_. Fuck. What Kurt needs is someone to _know_ what he needs.

Blaine presses a kiss to the head of Kurt’s cock, says, “I got you,” and sinks down as far as he can manage.

Kurt finally takes his hand out of Blaine’s hair and grabs the counter behind him. His head’s thrown back against the cabinets. Blaine massages his tongue along the underside of Kurt’s cock and watches that long, stubbly neck. Kurt’s Adam’s apple is bobbing as Kurt keeps gulping breaths in, and a scratchy, “fu-uhh” makes it out, but that’s all he can manage. He doesn’t know how he unraveled so fast, and Blaine’s still working his mouth around him.

Blaine slides off for the quickest of moments, just long enough to lick his palm and wrap it around the base of Kurt’s cock before taking him into his mouth again. He pushes Kurt’s boxer-briefs down further to get at his balls and massages behind them while his hand pumps a little tighter, a little rougher as his palm dries a bit. It’s perfect, because Kurt doesn’t need delicate right now, and besides, there’s not much more to work with that far down, because Blaine’s not letting any pre-cum escape his mouth as it starts leaking near the back of his tongue. His hips keep jerking forward to find contact and he’s whimpering around Kurt, aching with how long he’s been hard.

He sees Kurt’s hands scratching and gripping at the edge of the counter. Kurt has stopped trying to say anything now, just moaning whenever he’s not trying to inhale. Blaine takes both hands off Kurt’s cock and his balls, but Kurt doesn’t even have time to miss them; Blaine places his hands on top of Kurt’s around the counter’s edge, to steady himself, and sucks Kurt’s cock all the way into his mouth until he’s swallowing around the head. Kurt shouts at the ceiling, his head hitting the cabinet as he fucks forward twice into Blaine’s mouth and comes down his throat.

Blaine keeps swallowing and sucking him through it, and when he finally pulls off, coughing, Kurt slides down to the floor and onto his knees to meet him. His heart feels like it’s going to pound right out of his chest. He kisses at the corners of Blaine’s lips to catch whatever he can, then slips his tongue into Blaine’s mouth as far as it will go, petting his jaw because it has to be sore at this point.

That focus Blaine tried to keep for Kurt is slipping from him now, and his hips are still bucking like they did when the two of them were overexcited teenagers. So, Kurt, still kneeling, slides his hands under Blaine and pulls him onto his lap so he’s stradding a thigh. Kurt pushes at Blaine’s ass until Blaine listens, then loses it, just whining and panting into Kurt’s cheek because he can’t coordinate to Kurt’s mouth now. Blaine puts his arms back up to grab the counter’s edge, above both of their heads, and ruts his clothed, throbbing cock into Kurt’s thigh for a moment before sobbing straight into Kurt’s ear and coming in his pants.

Kurt holds Blaine tight against him as his whole body shudders with it, until Blaine slides off his lap a little and puts his forehead on Kurt’s shoulder. He rubs the back of Blaine’s head and says, “Sorry if I pulled too hard.”

Blaine raises his head then, and kisses Kurt slowly. “No, you were perfect. And, um, we probably need to talk about this, but… maybe not right this second?”

“I agree,” Kurt sighs, settling down on the floor with Blaine tucked against him. “I’m kind of talked-out today, anyway.”


End file.
